Imperfect
by NoxEtLucem
Summary: It's St. White Day, but Hinata doesn't expect anything back. She doesn't know why she sent that special someone a gift anyway. It's not like he'd return her feelings... Right? ONESHOT.


Okay, this is my first attempt at a one shot and a Naruto fic. Please enjoy, and please kindly review. Thank you very much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters. They belong to Kishimoto-sama, that yaoi fan-boy. But I own the plot for this story, so please don't take it.

**Imperfect**

By Enpitsu

Wringing her hands, Hyuga Hinata stepped out into the day. The weather was not so perfect: there were grey clouds in the sky and they threatened to pour down unmerciful buckets any second. Hinata was perfectly fine with it though–she loved this weather. Now, some would think that this little chuunin was eccentric, but it wasn't that weird. She believed that every raindrop represented every couple's love story. They could be sad or happy, but it was still love.

But today was a day that Hinata had been dreading. It had been a month since Valentine's Day and she had done an action that had sealed her doom: she gave Uzumaki Naruto a present. Of course, she hadn't revealed her true identity in the card that accompanied the chocolates, but she was scared as hell that he would figure the anonymous tag out.

After turning fifteen and returning to Konoha, the little fox had since become one of the new heart throbs in the village. Even the infamous Sasuke, who came back and was forgiven after much time, was challenged in the looks department. A year had passed and he was now sixteen, and that made the hormone-induced girls even happier.

Naruto's skin had tanned with an even kiss from the sun, and his muscles had been more toned than ever. Girls would often fantasize washing their clothes on his washboard abs. He had grown taller–he was now the same height as Sasuke. The grin he had as a child was now grown-up, a tool designed to make women swoon. Of course, the guy would sometimes ignore that fact to make himself appear innocent. But innocent, this boy was not.

Yes, Naruto was a down right fine specimen of a man. Many shinobi did double-takes at his resemblance to the Fourth Hokage.

As some brazen girls would say, he had the body of a god actually worth worshiping, and they were more than happy to do that. Naruto tended to ward off the girls with his special weapon–the grin. Unless, of course, they were of special interest to him. He was even able to attract boys–in a way–with his improved version of the Sexy no Jutsu.

It had took all little Hinata had to get the make-shift Cupid of Konoha–as in Choji, with his pleasantly plump self–to give the gift to Naruto. After almost hyperventilating and backing out, Sakura handed the gift to Choji, declaring it was silly of Hinata to hide her feelings any longer. As said ninja watched on in horror, Choji 'flew' away with her heart in his hands and her stomach in her throat.

Hinata really was nervous at the, what could be called, competition she was up against. The ninja started to doubt herself again. Although she had gotten rid of most of her self-doubt issues, a little monster would occasionally creep into her thoughts. _Why would Naruto-kun accept me when he has so many other better girls to fall back upon,_ she thought uncomfortably. _They're much better than I am in many subjects, I bet..._

For some reason, she found her self at Ichiraku. This little ramen shop had changed since Naruto first visited it with Iruka. The little bar had now blossomed into a very prominent restaurant. Blushing and blinking rapidly, she stared up at the sign that laughed down at her. She had no idea whatsoever why her feet had brought her here. _Of course you do. You're hoping he's here._

Hinata furiously started at her conscience. She shook her head quickly and passers-by turned their heads at the Hyuga's antics. _No, I'm not!_ Her conscience was about to say something more, but Hinata gave in. _Okay, maybe I am..._

The conscience of Hyuga Hinata smirked smugly, something the outer Hinata would never do. The shy chuunin stepped in and looked around relieved, yet disappointed, at the absence of the blonde-haired shinobi.

She sat down and promptly ordered whatever sounded good. To tell the truth, she had never even been to Ichiraku and was slightly unsure of what she ordered. Hinata sat alone and slumped down to shrink herself from the gazes of the many couples that littered the place.

Granted, today was not Valentine's Day, but it was exactly a month after it. If was St. White's Day. The boys, or people, would give gifts back to those who gave to them a month ago. With all the presents Naruto received though, Hinata was sure he would only give a present back to the single girl of his choosing. Wringing her hands again, she couldn't help but feel judged by the accepted girls at Ichiraku.

_They're probably thinking, 'Poor girl. She got rejected.' _Hinata couldn't stop that thought from inching into her mind. The young woman's vanilla eyes only raised from her lap when a bowl of the steaming House Special ramen was set down on the table in front of her with a klunk. She politely thanked the waitress, who in turn smiled back and continued on serving the others.

After reciting, "Itaidakimasu," she tucked into the bowl. Delicately blowing on the noodles between her chopsticks, she took a tentative bite. Her eyebrows raised at the goodness Naruto still often talked about.

After being so embarrassingly alone for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only ten minutes, she felt a presence sit down across from her. She swallowed the last bit cautiously before she raised her eyes again. It's a good thing she did too, or else she would've choked.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto casually greeted. Sputtering, the girl put down her chopstick.

"N-Naruto-kun! Um, how are you?" she replied, trying to keep her blush from taking over her cheeks.

"I'm doin' great. How 'bout you?" he asked in a friendly tone. Hinata had mutely noticed had a bowl of steamy goodness as well.

"I-I'm fine," she replied meekly. Hinata numbly watched as the fox down some of his noodles in turn.

"I don't wanna sound rude, but I saw you sitting all alone. I wanted to keep ya company," Naruto kindly said. Hinata blushed and immediately felt stupid. "After all, why should we both be alone tonight?"

Hinata looked up in total surprise. "Y-You? Alone?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Hinata relaxed somewhat and laughed, covering her mouth as she did so.

Naruto softly smiled at the blush that prettily marred Hinata's cheeks. 'Some things don't change, I guess.'

"I suppose you're right, Naruto-kun," the dark-haired chunin replied, even more comfortable with the young man.

Naruto caught the happy look as Hinata stared at him and he scratched his marked cheek, confused. "What?"

The lady promptly flushed and rapidly shook her head. Naruto chuckled at his friend as she smiled.

After another fifteen minutes, Hinata had went through the most wonderful time in her life. Unfortunately, he had to leave her. Hinata's inner self sniffled at the departure.

"Sorry, Hinata, but I gotta go," Naruto said apologetically. With that physique; that face; that smile–how could she NOT forgive him?

"I understand, Naruto-kun. We both have missions tomorrow," Hinata replied calmly. Naruto laughed and scratched his head.

"Yeah, can you believe they did that to us?" he asked jokingly. Naruto got up and stretched, bowls long taken away. "You comin'?"

Hinata blushed instantaneously and shook her head, ignoring the screeching conscience in her head. "I think I'll stay a little while longer. I have to, um, sort my thoughts," she replied with a smile.

"...If you say so...," Naruto said, a little hesitantly. "I'll see ya around, Hinata-chan!"

"You too, Naruto-kun!" said ninja replied. Her conscience brutally berated her, though she kept a happy facade on her countenance.

As soon as Naruto sauntered away, Hinata's forehead met the tabletop. The ninja finally let her real feelings out, and groaned. She really had no idea why she had refused the offer to accompany the man of her dreams. Well, actually, she was down right petrified. She was more scared and unready than when she fought Neji all those years ago. The girl was afraid of what to say when it was just the two of them...walking...ALONE.

Hinata drew in a sharp intake of breath at the deadly thought.

The girl lethargically drug her feet out of Ichiraku. She sighed dejectedly, very disappointed in her choice. She had vowed to change herself but the thing she wanted to change most, she hadn't achieved.

The night was dark and there was no moon to accompany her on her trek home. She didn't mind it though–Hinata didn't think she was worthy of the presence of the iridescent orb, right now.

The girl was very depressed as she walked home–every inside a building was enjoying the company of others. Of course, who else but only Hinata would want to be out on a dreary night like this?

There was a momentary rumble in the skies and Hinata knew what would happen soon–she had been anticipating it from the start. The air was still, there wasn't an animal mewling, and there was an eerie calm to the atmosphere. Yes, Hinata most definitely loved the calm before the storm most.

As she finished that thought, a light sprinkle started to fall on her body. Hinata didn't mind the drizzle and the onslaught of water that soon followed. Even though she had no love story of her own, Hinata took comfort in others.

A lone figure sat, observing the pale-eyed girl walking alone in the streets. The rain poured down upon him, but he took no heed of the warning of sickness. Twirling a single white umbrella between his experienced hands, Uzumaki Naruto grinned. How happy he was that Hinata still felt the same way.

A month had passed since Valentine's Day, but he could still remember his shock at receiving a present from shy Hinata. The card had proclaimed: "Anonymous", but Naruto knew right away who it was that sent it. No way could he ever forget the sweet smell of vanilla and jasmine that the girl carried on skin. Unfortunately for the poor girl, the scent was all over those delicious chocolates, and his keen senses upped the smell even more.

Sure, he had liked Sakura when he left. But to his surprise, when Naruto was journeying with the pervert sennin, Jiraiya, the pink-haired girl wasn't the one that was clouding his thoughts. Naruto almost laughed at the confusion he had went through when he didn't know where his feelings lay. He had wondered if it was wrong to think about a girl who you thought you didn't like.

When he came back to Konoha, he realized what it was. He had gotten over his dear, little Sakura-chan, and now had feelings for Hinata. The irony of the situation punched him square in the face. He knew the girl had liked him when he was twelve, but now that he had feelings for her, he wasn't so sure. _Damn, that girllearned give mixed signals._

Hyuga Hinata sure had grown up in his years absent. Her hair had grown to her shoulder-blades, and her eyes had grown wiser. Her face had grown into that of a beautiful young woman, but she tended to shyly hide it–much to the liking of over-protective Neji. The first time Naruto had seen her again, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Yes indeed, her body filled out much to his liking.

But after receiving all those presents, he was glad to have seen hers. It brought a warmth to his face that none of the other ones did. Sure, Hinata's simple offering was overshadowed by other extravagant ones in looks, but it was the thought that counted. To know that she had gotten up the courage to give it to him really made him smile.

Uzumaki Naruto had been thinking for a whole month on who he should give a present back to. He'd like to give a present to all the girls who gave him something, but frankly, he was still a little lazy. So, he decided that one girl special to him was enough.

He had told no one of his plans. Okay, well, minus Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, and the occasional help from Shino and Gaara. Hey, a man had his boys to back him up. It's not like they were the ones who picked everything out and planned stuff. Naruto just asked for a LITTLE help... The boys had their own White Day presents to give back.

The little fox had no idea how hard it was to shop for a meaningful present to give to a female. But yes, he found out in horrific ways. All those freaking shop-owners and the way they sprayed perfume in his face was enough to make him want to forget about White Day altogether. He wasn't cold and unfeeling like the Sharingan wielder though, so he was absolutely not going to that level of meanness.

Naruto looked up at the crying sky and grinned up at it. It was time for this shinobi to make his move.

Hinata was still moping in the rain, and she was now drenched to the bone. She was glad for the rain though, for it hid the few tears that got past her shut eyelids. Looking down at the puddles she passed, she noticed big ripples and smaller ones. Her unemotional stare twitched and a bitter smile poked at her lips. The small drops represented short-lived love or one-night stands and the bigger ones stood for long relationships. Hinata sighed once again–it was true, every love story had its end, and it looked like hers ended within the others.

The rain falling on Hinata stopped though, and her pale eyes widened in surprise. She stopped in her tracks and turned to the person holding a white umbrella. "Hey Hinata."

"N-Naruto-kun!" the girl sputtered helplessly. It was a real jolt to see the object of her affections twice in one night. "Wh-What're you doing here in the rain?"

"I was halfway home when I realized I forgot something," the blonde played sheepishly. Hinata's face fell a little.

_Of course. Why would he come back for anything to do with me?_

"What did you forget?" she asked, conversationally. Naruto put a hand on her head–the gesture made her heart skip a beat.

"My girl," he replied with a grin aimed at her. Hinata's eyes widened terribly.

"Y-Your girl? Where is she?" she asked, almost hysterically. Naruto laughed and reached out an arm to take hold of her by the shoulders, and calmed her down.

"I'm looking right at her," Naruto said gently. He didn't fail to see the omnipotent blush on her cheeks.

For a while, Hinata was speechless. Naruto had chosen her? Out of the dozens–no–hundreds of girls that gave him things on Valentine's Day? The girl was going to faint.

"I'm sorry this isn't much," Naruto started, breaking the silence. "I know you like walking in the sun sometimes though, so I thought you could use it."

Hinata looked up at the print of the white umbrella. There were plum flowers marked on the white, and she was absolutely struck with awe.

"N-No, Naruto-kun. It's perfect," she stuttered aimlessly. Naruto grinned down at her again.

"So, how about we spent the rest of today–er–or tomorrow together? Sorry I couldn't give this to you earlier. I couldn't figure out what you wanted and just bought this a moment before I saw you," Naruto said to her. Hinata couldn't help but smile at him.

As he walked her home, Hinata stayed silent–a question still bugged her. "Why choose me over everyone else?"

Naruto thought for a moment as Hinata looked up at him, waiting. "Well, I'm not really sure."

Hinata's insides flinched a little. _That's all...?_

"But what I know is when I'm around, I feel all different, you know? It's not like how I was when I was younger–this different makes me feel special. You make me really happy and...I don't know. I guess I just like that feeling," Naruto replied, acting very much like himself.

"O-Oh...," Hinata replied shyly. She looked back down at their shoes as they walked.

"And Hinata?" Naruto directed. The girl looked up at him.

"You're kinda like me. We both have doubts in ourselves but we keep trying," he continued, switching to an intellectual, mature mood. "Anyways, with all that math crap Sakura talks about, two negatives make a positive right? That's our ninja way and I think that that's what makes us perfect for each other."

Hinata blushed again, this one burning her face more than a slap. _Us? Perfect for each other?_

Naruto spotted her look and sputtered. "I mean, uh, well, we don't have to be together and stuff! We can be perfect friends or–!"

Hinata shook her head, which caused the blonde to stop his ranting. He watched her with his mouth open and Hinata suppressed the urge to giggle. "I'd like that Naruto. I really would."

She shyly smiled up at the shinobi and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. They walked a few more steps in the rain, and Naruto hesitated. Hinata looked up at him, confused. A war of emotions played across his face.

Awkwardly, he planted his face in front of hers. Hinata leaned back in surprise and Naruto's kiss strangely met her ear. The couple froze and pulled apart, laughing as they did so. The umbrella dropped in a puddle so that the two were starting to get drenched again.

The two were blushing madly and Naruto said, "That was supposed to be on the cheek..."

Hinata shook her head and did something she had only done in her dreams. She kissed THE Uzumaki Naruto on the cheek.

"Happy White Day, Naruto-kun," Hinata bid shyly. Naruto's shocked face dissipated into a jovial one.

"Happy White Day, Hinata," he replied. He gently took her hand with his left and the umbrella with his right.

Hinata couldn't help but grin. She may have actually changed after all.

**END**

Look out for some new fics from me! Well, more like I'm playing with ideas haha. Oh well, thanks again for reading and please review!


End file.
